Harry Potter-Lee
by LifeJumper123
Summary: Lily and James make a decision that will change the world forever and will change the events of the 2nd Wizarding War.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I had this idea, after watching the Gettysburg Battle scene in YouTube of the movie Gettysburg. So I had the idea of what if Harry was raised by Robert E. Lee. So I decided to make this story. The story is ½ of actual history and Crossover of Gettysburg/ Gods & Generals for at least book 1, on each chapter label will Bk 1-6, which is the number book your on. I already a lot of ideas for the story, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In a small House in Godric's Hallow, England; a couple was having a talk that would change the world forever. A talk that would change the course of the future. They at first thought that it was a bad idea, and that it would make the situation they are dealing with worse, but after a few talks and events that happened in the recent past, now they began to talk about and make a final decision that will be the turning point of the war; they are now dealing with now.

The couple was in the kitchen discussing about the subject, while having dinner.

"Lily, are you sure?" asked a man that has hair as black as ebony that was kind of messy, glasses, and hazel eyes.

"Yes, James. I'm sure. Just think on what will happen if Voldemort finds us and Harry survives, what will happen to him, if we're dead? I trust Sirius, but I know Dumbledore will put Harry with Petunia and whale of a husband; even if it's against our wishes. Then Harry won't know how to protect himself and go up against Voldemort and kill him once and for all.", said his wife, who has hair that is as red as a rose, emerald colored eyes, and a beautiful face, that is flawless.

James thought about it for a minute, and said, "your right, if Harry was put with the Dursley's, he wouldn't be happy and I want our son to be happy when he raised by someone that will care for our son, even if he/she is in the past. I don't even care what they are, as long that they care for Harry as much as we do."

His wife smiled, as she was happy to be married to her husband. She walked to him, until her face was about half a foot from his and kissed him hard.

When they parted, she whispered in his head, "I'll get the ingredients for the ritual ready, that way it will be ready if Voldemort comes, Harry will be sent to safety eminently."

She spun around and walk to her potion ingredients cabinet that is located in her room.

While James smiled at the intelligence of his beautiful wife. She always knew on how to solve a problem. He just hopes that they didn't send their son into a timeline where a bloody conflict likes the one their facing right now, if Voldemort comes.

September 24, 1848

Arlington, Virgina, U.S.A

In a large white mansion, a woman with blue eyes and black hair was sitting in the library reading, while her husband was upstairs asleep soundly, after returning to visit for a few days on leave of the American Army. Which he deserved after about 21 long months of fighting in the War in Mexico, he finally has a break now. She missed her husband, it was lonely for her to raise their 7 children (They didn't have any slaves, her father was the one that has the slaves.); while he was fighting deep into Mexico from Veracruz to Mexico City.

She was proud of her Husband's accomplishments; he rose to a higher rank than she saw before he left to the war. Now, he's back and here for the time being. She couldn't think of anything better than having him as a husband. He is always wonderful, ever since she knew him at childhood.

She yawned as she closed the book she was reading.

"_Oh, God. I'm so sleepy; it's time I go to bed." _She thought, as she walked slowly out of the library and reached the entrance hall, which is near the main staircase.

As she passed the large double door, she heard a loud, "BANG." This sounded like a canon had gone off nearby.

She rushed to the door, and opened it; she looked around the front yard and saw nothing that looked like a battle was happing. She began to be confused; she swore that she heard a loud bang not long ago. At first she thought she was hearing things, until she heads the sounds of a baby giggling at the porch. She looked down below her; she saw a basket with a baby inside it that has the most beautiful Green eyes, she has ever seen, a little black hair, and a scar that shaped like lighting that had also blood on it. On the side of the basket she saw a letter on it, with "**TO WHOEVER GETS THIS** "on it.

She grabbed the letter to see if she can find out why was the baby here. She broke the seal that closed it, and then opened it as she read the letter.

_To Whoever Gets This Letter_

_Your probably wondering why you found a baby abounded in your house. To be truthful, he's not really abounded, he was sent to you; so that he can be raised by someone who will care for in the past. If you my baby found in a time before 1981 then the ritual I did has succeeded. The reason is because there is a Dark Lord in my time that has been starting a war against the British Ministry of Magic, Muggle-Borns, and is basically winning, because the Ministry doesn't know how to fight. _

_Then before our Son was born, a prophecy was made saying that my son is the only one who can destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort (If it's true, then Harry will have some kind of mark). It is most likely me and my Husband have not survive, once you receive Harry. We ask that you teach Harry how to defend himself when he has to come back to his timeline, but that will be when his magic has matured. Once his magic has matured, it is important that he sent back to his original timeline. So he stop Voldemort, because it is likely is still alive looking for Harry in his timeline._

_We ask is that you and your family take care for our son (his name is Harry James Potter), and look after him, until his Magic Matures (You should know if he starts to glow). When he does, give him the necklace in the basket that is under the blankets and have him say, "There is no place like home."_

_We hope that we have left our son, in good hands. _

_Signed by_

_Lily and James Potter_

She couldn't believe what this letter is saying, this baby is from the future and that he's a wizard. She knew about the existence of Wizards from her husband; who's a Squib. He had told about a little thing called a time turner, but he never told her about the ability to go back more than 100 years in the past. But what got in her mind was that this child needs a home, until his magic matures. She grabbed the basket with Harry (Who went to sleep, after feeling tired), and turned around and jumped when she saw that her husband was behind her.

He was in his bed clothes, and saw what she had in her hand, and asked, "Maratha, what are you ok, I thought I heard a loud canon go off?"

"Yes, Robert. I'm fine. But what you heard was this child being sent to use from the future. I think you should read this letter that came with the child, before you ask more." She said, as she gave the letter that she still had in her hand to husband.

Her husband slowly read the letter, each word made him more and more shocked. When his face went as shocked as it can go.

He looked up at his wife and said, "Mary, do you think that it's a good idea? To raise a child that is from the future? There is the possibility of us getting into big trouble."

"Yes, Robert. We have to, the couple that sent the boy to us sacrificed they're lives for him to live and be prepared for his coming future." Mary scowled.

"But Mary, are you sure that we can handle another child, we already 7 kids. I will be harder for us and how are we to teach him how to fight, while I'm busy in the army?" Robert asked, still worried.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, when the time comes. Now, we have to take care of little Harry as if he is our own son." Mary said, holding baby Harry in her arms, who was asleep and quiet.

"And what about when we have to tell him that we're not his real parents, how will he react?" her husband questioned.

"That is something, we will have to discuss for another time, so either you're with me or someone is sleeping in the old rocking chair, tonight in the cold night." His wife threatens with fire in her eyes glaring at him.

Robert sighed; he could tell that his wife is serious. He had known her for many years and can tell when she's serious with those fire-burning eyes that are glaring at him.

He nodded, as his wife said, "Good, now. I'm going to put him in Milly's Infant bed, you go back to sleep and tomorrow we can tell the kids, during breakfast about little Harry."

Robert nodded and said, "Alright, then I guess that it's better for him to be raised by us than a family that hates anything to deal with magic, one could imagine what could happen if someone rose by that kind of people."

His wife smiled and kissed him in the cheek, as she climbed up stars with little Harry. Smiling to have another child in her life. While her husband sighed, he thought 7 crazy kids running around were enough, now 8. He was pretty sure that by the time Harry turns 17, he would go white and really old, older than his actual age.

He went to back up the stairs, dragging himself to bed, while his wife was tending to Harry.

Before he fell asleep, his thought of one thing.

"_8 is enough, no more."_


	2. Bk1:Harpers Ferry

October 17, 1859

In a Forest off Arlington, Virginia, an 11 year old with glasses that are Rectangular shaped, hair that is as black as ebony, Emerald eyes, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, Tall about 4 ft 7in (a little too tall for an average 11 year old, though the shocking thing is looked like a 14 years old.), wearing a three-piece suit with rounded collar, lapel peaks, and round frilled open collar. He was holding a musket with its barrel facing up at the sky; he looked at his target in front of him (Which is a small tree with a red circle.)

He pulled out a paper cartridge out of his left pocket, and tears the top of the cartridge with his teeth. He slowly pours the powder that was in the Paper Cartridge down the barrel. Then he pulled out the bullet or mostly called the "minie ball", which is also inside the Paper Cartridge, and placed it inside the barrel, the tip pointing up. He pulled out the ram rod and ram the bullet down a few times; placed it back in its holder and pulled the hammer back, then placed a Percussion Cap on the spot below the hammer.

He then held the Musket to his shoulder, aiming at the red circle on the tree. He carefully aimed at the red circle, breath slowly and holding the musket still. As he took another small breath, he pulled the trigger, where the hammer hit the percussion cap and ignited the gun powder, launching the bullet to the target. The boy didn't see if he hit his target, while he fixed his bayonet onto his musket. He gave a yell and charge to the tree with speed as fast as a bullet. His Bayonet impacted the red circle, right at the right of the red circle.

He pulled the bayonet out of the tree and saw the hits he got on the tree. The bullet hit right at the center of the circle. The boy marveled at his accuracy. As he heard the sound of clapping behind, he turned around and saw his farther clapping.

With a Black beard, Grey eyes, a Brown jacket, and a Brown leather hat.

"Good work, James." His father cheered, as he is son smiled. His father always called him James, he given a different named for his Brothers and Sisters.

"Thanks Dad." James replied. Happy to have him as his father.

"I noticed that you hit the circle to your right intentionally, may I ask why?" His father asked, curiously.

"Because even though I hit the tree in the middle with the Bullet, there is a possibility that if it was an enemy soldier that he survives the bullet and so he would have time to shoot meet with a pistol as I reload to shoot the next enemy soldier; but if I bayonet stab him in his left, I would be stabbing him in the heart and then he would die instantly.", James explained.

His father chuckled, "Yes, your right. Good work, Son. I can see you have a good future head with those tactics in the Army."

James smiled.

"Come on, James. Let's head back to the house, or else your Mother will hit me again with the broomstick. I maybe in the army for many victorious years, but your mother am someone you never want to get angrily."

As the faced the direction of the mansion, a man in an Army Uniform, riding a white horse heading towards them.

As he stopped in front of his father, he said, "Colonel Lee, your order by President Buchanan to head to Harpers Ferry, to stop a raid lead by John Brown, who has captured the Armory there."

"Very well, just let me bring my son home and put in my uniform, and I will be there as soon as I can.", James's father said.

"There isn't time, Colonel. The President wants you there now, you'll have to bring your son with you." the man on the horse explained.

"Very well. Harry?"

Harry looked up at his father.

"I'm not going to argue with you, so you'll come with me."

Harry smiled, as he knew he would get his first experience in war, though it really isn't a war, just a situation.

Then his father turned to the man in the horse, and said, "I want you to inform my wife about the situation and that James will be coming with me. I'll bring him back home, as soon as it is over."

"Yes, Colonel." The man said as he rode to the Mansion.

"Come on, James."

Harry nodded, as he followed his father to horse's that was tied to a Tree. Harry got on "Traveler", his favorite horse, whose is as brown as mud; while his father got on "Lucy", who is as white as snow. Harry had learned how to ride a horse since he was 5, so he knew how to ride. Harry was still smiling as they were riding to Harper's Ferry, knowing that he would experience seeing a battle for the first time.

October 18, 1859

The next morning, after non-stop horse riding and marching James, his father, and the division of Marines behind them, finally made it to Harpers Ferry. It was about 58 miles, but it was hard to go through the forest to take a short cut with Foot Soldiers, the road to Harpers Ferry goes to many towns and would take longer. Though Harry was tired, he couldn't wait to see the battle that was to come. Harry could see the town from high up in the Loudoun Heights. There was a bridge that connected to the town through the Shenandoah River in front of him; to his far right was a railroad bridge that connects the town over the Potomac River.

He could the ruins of what James guessed was a Cotton Factory, since he saw a Cotton Mill near it. At the Potomac River side of the town, he could see shots being fired at a small engine's house. The windows were all barred up; the town's citizens were surrounding the small engine house. So James had guessed that is where John Brown is hiding at. The town's people had guns, pitchforks, hammers, anything that can kill a human being.

"Come on, we still have to get the town." His father ordered to him and the Marines behind them.

They hurried to the bridge over the Shenandoah River, as they crossed it; they were greeted by Town for coming in this troublesome time. People were cheering them and welcoming them. Harry was a little happy, but he was anxious to see the coming battle.

Then they came up a couple of men, one had a brown leather hat, while the other had a long white beard.

"Good evening, Colonel Lee. I'm John Marks.", said the one with the hat, "The man with the white beard is my uncle William Marks. We're the commanders of the militia stationed here."

"Good evening, Commanders. You already know who I am, but let introduce my youngest son. His name is Harry James Lee. He about 15, he wants to join the army when he's older, so I thought about bringing him here." Colonel Lee introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee.", John said, shaking Harry's hand.

"What's the situation so far?" Harry's father asked.

"Sir, we managed to trap John Brown in that engine house, he has hostages in that engine house, and one of them is Colonel Washington. The mayor is dead along with a few other citizens of the town. we managed to kill some Brown's men, but Brown is still shooting and has plenty of ammo from capturing the Armory yesterday, which we forced him out.", William explained.

"Yes, we will have send out a truce; to see if Brown will surrender, if not then Lt. Israel Greene will lead the marines to storm the Engine House. But if you like that role? Then, I do not mind…"

"No, sir. You can. Most of the Militia is tired and can't go on for now." said John.

"Very well." His father said instructed to a marine, "send a flag of truce to Brown ask him to surrender and if he doesn't the Marines will storm the Engine House."

"Yes, Colonel Lee." replied the Marine.

"James.", his father called.

"Yes, Dad?" James asked.

"You are to help guard the Railroad Bridge at the Potomac River, take a Company of Marines with you." His father ordered.

"Yes, Sir." James replied.

"Colonel Lee, Are you sure that is a good idea to send your son with a Company marines to the railroad bridge, the Engine House is about a block away? He's about 15, a little too young for that kind of duty." asked William.

"Mr. Marks, I assure you that my son is up to the duty and that he will have no trouble handling It.", James's father explained.

"Yes, Dad. I can handle it.", James said, though he was a little said that he wouldn't see any action.

"Good, 5th Maryland Marines Company follow James to the bridge." His Father ordered.

"Yes, sir." said the Captain in charge of the Company.

"5th Maryland, Forward… March.", James ordered, as he rode on Traveler to the bridge.

The Company slowly marched following James to the Bridge.

An hour later

Harry was disappointed; he still didn't get any action as he was guarding the Bridge. About 20 minutes ago, a truce was sent to John Brown to surrender or be stormed by Marines. Brown determined of whatever his goal is, refused. So Brown got surrounded by Marines, right now the Marines are now trying to ram the door down to get in. The battle was over right away, and Harry only saw the only shoots fired were when he arrived.

He didn't want to argue about it, because his Father once told him that a soldier always does his duty, even if it isn't what they wanted. So he decided to let it go and hope the opportunity for another fight to come.

"Son?" He heard his father call for him.

He turned around saw his dad, and said, "Yes, Dad?"

"I know you're not happy of guarding the bridge, even though it was near the Engine House; but let me tell you why?", his father said, "There could have been a chance that Brown would have escaped to the railroad Bridge, and straight to you."

That made James feels a little better that there could have been a possibility that Brown would have tried to escape here, and would run into him. Though he realized it would have been better that he was captured at the Engine House, or else more lives would be lost. Then James thought about it, it was probably better that the fight didn't come his way.

"Yes, sir

* * *

**Chapter will come soon, i'm still working on it. it will probably come sometime next week. so until then, give me some ideas or your opinion of the story so far.**


	3. Bk1:Devotion to a State

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/GODS AND GENERALS.**

* * *

In April of 1861 in Lexington, Virginia you could see students of a Military Institute drilling outside of the Institute, while wearing gray uniforms and bronze straps with medals. While inside of the Institute you could see in one of the classrooms, a teacher was talking to his students with disappointment. He had a long beard, a mustache that touched the beard, blue eyes, and a face that shows that one must not mess with him. Unless they want to suffer the consequences.

"Gentlemen", he said with a stern tone," if you are going to succeed at this institution then you have one common goal. To learn your lesson, if you're energies elsewhere and you will not either with me or in your career is as military officers. I had hoped that with the proper grasp of the artillery principles that I have laid before you today that you would learn to apply these principles with a great effectiveness in your own field experiences but since only Cadet Lee managed to cto grasp these principles. "He looked around at each student with disappointment, except 13 year old Cadet Lee (who actually looks like about 18 years old).

"I am forced to conclude that I must repeat the lesson tomorrow, word for word." He said. As the other cadets showed shocked faces that almost all of them dropped their jaws to their desks, as he repeated," Word for Word."

While Cadet Lee was happy, he studied hard to pass the lesson as he also learned from his father. He has only been here for a few months and now he's doing amazing. He still wondered how his father managed to get him here, all he had to do was send a letter to a congressman to get some support. Though the only problem he had at the Institute was that some the other cadets at the Institute were insulting him and calls him names like: Jamie Lee, Know It All, Young Blue Light, etc. usually when Maj. Jackson(who they also call him Old Blue Light, Old Fool, Old Jack, etc.) wasn't looking during class or after class. Though James Lee had no problem with it and ignored it, knowing that one day they would be under his command and regret it. He won hurt them or worse, just give them positions that they wouldn't like.

Though not too much during the time of war, because in order to win a battle the Army one commands must be loyal to their ranking higher officers. That was one of the lessons his father has taught him, who is in Washington for some reason, right now. His father didn't say why though, he assumed that it had something to do with the newly formed Confederate States of America that is at war with the United States.

But before he could think more about it, he heard the yell of the "Secession" coming from the outside. He could tell everyone else heard it, because the rest of the cadets went up to the window to see what was going on. While James walked to Maj. Jackson, who was looking from the window as James joined him and watched as he saw what was going on. Outside of the Institute, you could see a group of people: professors, staff, and even cadets were crowding around the flagpole that that was flying the Stars And Stripes. They kept yelling "Secession" as they got closer and closer to the flagpole, then one of the cadets lowered the Stars And Stripes down to the ground as one of the cadets played tug-of-war with another cadet over the flag.

"Class dismissed." Maj. Jackson announced as a different flag was hoisted on the flagpole. James took note of the flag that was hoisted. They had nine white stars in a circle formation in the middle of a blue square at the upper left of the flag, while the remaining part of the flag had three Horizontal bars: the first red, the second White, and the last Red again. James recognizes the flag as the Confederate flag, also called The Bars and Stars. The crowd cheered when the flag flew proudly on the flagpole.

James tried to look away, trying to not believe that the war would come here to his native State. But he knew that he was wrong, because Virginia was what he and his father called as well as many people up north," Cotton States". Which are states that have the institution of slavery, which is what powers the high production of the cotton industry. James and his father always had a distaste for slavery. It is a curse that ruins a nation, is what causes the pain in separations of families that had done no wrong.

Though he knew that other people had different ideas about slavery, thinking that God had made Negroes (or in James opinion African-Americans) in slavery and that ending slavery was an insult to God. James disagreed, thinking that people misunderstood the Bible, like people misunderstood about witchcraft. He could give a good example about the subject: Salem, Massachusetts; which is known for its witch trials (Which none of the people killed were Witches. Just people were pointing fingers at people before the United States was formed and is still dealing with its humiliation, today.

"Cadet Lee?" He heard someone called.

James turned around away from the window and saw that it was Maj. Jackson that called for him.

"Yes?" James said with a salute.

Maj. Jackson saluted back as he said," mind if you have a walk with me, I wish to talk to you about something?"

James blinked for a minute wondering what Maj. Jackson wanted to talk about and said," no, sir. I have no problem with that."

"Good, follow me ", Maj. Jackson said.

James nodded, and follows him as they walked outside; they could still see the crowd cheering and kept yelling "Secession" as the Bars and Stars were flying proudly. James could tell that the possibility that the war would come to Virginia had affected the Major, because he swore that he saw a frown on the Majors face as he kept staring at the new flag, then he stopped as he heard a person that called for his name. James turned the same time as the Major to see who it was.

"Sir." Major said as he saluted, as James saluted to. Even though he didn't know the teacher.

The teacher saluted back as he walked closer to Maj. Jackson talk to him.

"Major, listen to them." He said pointing to the crowd with a paleface that had a couple of tears," the leaders of our intellectual future, screaming for the destruction of our nation."

"Sir, President Lincoln raising the troops." Maj. Jackson replied.

James nodded, agreeing with the Major. He read about that on the Richmond Times, where Pres. Lincoln requested a total of 75,000 volunteers to suppress the Confederate States. Many states agreeing to, but Virginia and a few other southern states refused to. James didn't sign up in any state up north, because 1: He was too young to, 2: He wasn't sure that his father would approve, and 3: There was no doubt that Virginia would secede from the union and join the Confederacy. The third problem was the one that convinced him not to enlist.

"I... I will not stay in a place, where my students dishonor their country's flag. Major, I'm leaving for Pennsylvania tomorrow." The teacher said.

"War is the sum of all evils, but all I know and all I have is to the service to my home, my country." Maj. Jackson pointed out.

That shocked James, as that made his final decision even though he already made it, but it convinced him even more. As he would not want to fight against the Major, he considered the Major as a second father. No, he would not fight with the union. He would fight with the Confederacy, with the Major. He hoped that his father would understand.

"Your country, Thomas?" The teacher said shocked," your country, my country is all one. Is all one Thomas, all one."

He sighed as he walked away, obviously to pack up for his new home in Pennsylvania.

James felt sorry for the poor guy, as Maj. Jackson said," Cadet Lee?"

James turned around and answered," yes, sir?"

"What do you plan to do, if Virginia secedes and joins the Confederacy?"

James blinked for a second answered," Sir, I plan to join Virginia, until my dying day."

Maj. Jackson smiled and said," good, I'll be happy to know that I will be fine alongside you for Virginia."

"Thank you, sir. It is an honor to fight alongside you as well." James said as he saluted to Maj. Jackson.

Maj. Jackson saluted as he looked at his watch," you best be hurrying to the train station, you're train that takes you back to Arlington leaves in about 30 minutes."

James nodded as he remembered that gets to visit his family today for next 3 days, as he said," Thanks you sir, please give my compliments to Mrs. Jackson."

Maj. Jackson nodded as James left to the train station faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

It took about four hours for the Train to reach Arlington, because it had to stop at Richmond first to pick up more passengers and then head to Arlington. James was wiped after the long trip and couldn't wait to reach home. He missed his Brothers, Sisters, Mother, and Father. He hasn't seen them since Christmas season, he rubbed his eyes. It had hurt him to leave his Family, now he was back to stay for the night and then return to the Institute. Though he didn't mind one bit, at least he'd get the chance to meet his family again.

He stepped out of the carriage that picked him up from Train Station, as the carriage stopped near the house. James walked up to the driver and gave him a Double Eagle coin ($20 in gold), as he also said, "thank you."

The Carriage driver nodded and left to back to downtown Arlington, As James walked to the front porch. He knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds for the door to open. Which slowly did to show that it was one of his Brothers, Robert E. Lee Jr., though he and most of his family call him Rob. He had brown hair as his mother, grey eyes, and a kindly face.

"James, it's so good to see you. Mom's going to be excited." Rob said as he hugged James.

James smiled as he hugged his brother back, as he said, "It's good to see you too, brother. How's Mom doing anyway?"

"She's doing better, though she's been missing you.", Rob answered.

James smiled as he hugged his brother back, as he said, "It's good to see you too, brother. How's Mom doing anyway?"

"She's doing better, though she's been missing you." Rob answered.

James smiled, happy to know that his mother was okay. It was only a few years ago that his mother had to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. James couldn't help, but worry about his mother. She had never been the same person after that. Luckily she had the company of James's for Sisters: Mary, Anne, Eleanor, and Mildred. He missed them as well, while he was at VMI.

"Are the others here?" James asked.

Rob smiled and said," yes, and even fathers here; he just got home."

James smiled even more; he hasn't seen his father since he left to VMI. Now he couldn't wait to see him.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"I think he's in the Dining Room, we were just about to have dinner. We know that you were coming or mom would have waited for you."

"It's okay, besides I wanted to surprise mother anyway." James said.

Rob as he said," you're going to drive mom crazy one of these days."

"Alright, but hope that mom doesn't burst your eardrums." Rob replied with a smirk. As he turned around and led James to the Dining Room.

James absolutely missed the place, as he passed all the beautiful paintings that his mother made. She did a really good job on them; they were so amazing that you would feel as if you were part of the paintings. He passed one that his mother had painted of him and his father in one picture when he was about 7 years old, all the pretty colors on it gave him a big smile. James absolutely love them, he couldn't paint as good as his mother. Though painting isn't his thing, but it did give them some good inspiration.

"Rob son, who was it?" James heard a very familiar voice in the Dining Room.

"Well father, it is our very own Harry James Lee.", Rob answered, as he and James walked into the Dining Room.

James saw that all the rest of his brothers and sisters were at the Dining Table at the left and right sides, while at the back he saw both his mother and father there as well.

He smiled as he said," Hello everyone, sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming home."

"It's no problem, James." Said Anne (his youngest sister), who was as tall as James, Blue eyes, Black hair, and in a very beautiful White Dress; as she went up to hug James.

"Yeah, Shrimp. Nothing to worry about, except mother of course." Said William Henry Fitzhugh Lee, his second oldest brother. He looked almost like his father, only with Brown hair, Brown beard that was as long as his father's, and Brown Mustache that touched to the beard, and was about 29 years old.

"In case, if you forgotten William, that I'm right here." Said a very stern voice.

William winced and went pale, as James turned to the voice; as his Emerald Green eyes looked into a pair of Blue eyes that James swore he saw fire in them.

"Um… Hi mom." James said with a small smile.

James's Mother glared even harder at James as she said," Young Man, if you were coming home. How come you didn't at least send a telegraph?"

" Because I wanted to surprise you, Mother.", James answered with a very large smile.

While most of his brothers and sisters groaned , as this isn't the first time he tried to surprise his mother. While his father was trying not to laugh, as his mother yelled so loud that it could be heard all the away at Washington.

"HARRY JAMES LEE, THIS IS NOT FUNNY. YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF SURPRISE AND THAT I WOULD HAVE MADE YOUR FAVORITE MEALS FOR DINNER, IF YOU HAD SENT ME A TELEGRAPH. I BET THAT YOU LOVE TORTURING ME LIKE THAT. NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT DINNER WITH US. "

James quickly sat down at a chair next to Rob, as he put some Mashed Potatoes and a piece of Stake on his plate. While he watched his mother calmed down, as his father talked to her about something. James looked away as he began eating his Stake, knowing that he must talk to his father after dinner.

Then he heard Anne asked his father," Dad?"

" Yes, Anne?", He replied.

" How was it that Washington and what did Pres. Lincoln wanting you for?"

" Well, he offered me to the rank of Major General of the Union Army to quell the rebellion in the South."

Then came the sound of dropped Forks and Spoons, as though looks of shocked faces came from everyone else in the Dining Room, including James.

" But doesn't he know the possibility that Virginia will be seceding and join the Confederacy?", James asked.

" Yes, but he doubts it will happen along with the other Cotton States.", His Father answered.

James huffed, obviously President Lincoln doesn't understand the picture of the Southern States. He doesn't hate President Lincoln, it was just that he didn't think that President Lincoln was up to the challenge. He could understand the president's belief to slavery, it was just that the South was too independent on it. James believed that to end slavery was to make the South less independent enough , where the South is as industrialized as the North. There the South would have no need to keep slavery.

"And what did you say to the offer, Dad?" George Washington Curtis Lee asked, who was the oldest of James's Brothers. He had a Black Mustache, a clean chin, Brown hair, and Ocean Blue eyes that matched his mother's.

"I said no, because I could not stand knowing that if I accept the offer that I would be fighting against my home state. Then I sent my resignation to the Army and sent my enlistment to the Confederate Government; and now the Virginia Legislator wishes for me to be at the State Capitol tomorrow afternoon.", His father answered.

" Why?", James asked, curiously.

" I have no idea, yet.", His father answered.

James nodded, as he was a little bit happy to know that he is going to be fighting on the same side as his father against the Union.

" James?", Asked Eleanor Agnes Lee, who is like 20-year-old copy of her mother.

" Yes?", James applied, as he finished his Stake.

" How was it at VMI?", She asked, with a smile.

" Amazing, I managed to pass the Artillery Principles today with flying colors and the only one to pass the exam.", James answered.

" That's great, it will come in handy when you join the military.", His father answered with a smile.

" The Confederate Military?", James asked.

" If you want to, then yes.", His father answered.

" Dad?", James asked.

" Yes?", His father replied.

" I was thinking about joining the Confederate Army right now, but I won't join without your permission. Is it okay?"

Then came the long silence again, as everyone stared at James. While James was wondering what he'd did.

As his mother said," But you're too young to join!"

" If that's true, mother; then am I too young to be in VMI, right now. Dad, you said yourself, that I look like that I could be about 18. So I could fool the recruiters thinking that I'm of age.", James replied back with a kind voice. As his mother realized that she had nothing to say back.

" Robert, can I talk to you for a minute?", His mother asked.

Robert nodded, as he followed his wife to the library. While leaving their confused Sons and Daughters in the Dining Room.

" James, are you sure this is what you want to do?", Anne asked, very concerned.

" Yes, this is what I want to do. I want to devote myself to the duty of my state.", James answered.

" But James, I know you already pointed this out. Though your 13 years old, 13 year olds, like you, should be chasing around skirts. Not fighting wars!" Said Mildred, who is about 15 years old, brown hair that touches her shoulders, Grey eyes , and a flawless face.

"Well, I'm not like an ordinary 13-year-old. I'm different." James replied.

"But what if you don't live through this war?" George asked, trying to persuade James.

"Then it is an honor to die for my state, as I do not fear the death of myself. As God has set my time of death."

Everyone bowed their heads, as they knew that they couldn't change James's mind.

Then Anne asked," James will you at least promise to write to us when you can? "

James nodded, as the sound of knocking on the Front Door was heard.

Rob told everyone that he'll get it, as he went to answer it.

* * *

While in the library, Mary Curtis Lee stared out at the window watching the beautiful stars that filled the night sky. As the moon was at its full stage. She kept staring with tears running down her eyes, as she felt a pair of hands touched her shoulders. She looked up and smiled, as she saw the handsome face of her husband.

She then frown as she said," oh, Robert. I don't want to lose James or any of our children in this war. Especially when James is supposed to return to his time where he belongs in about God knows when. If he is killed in the war, then the world will fall into the hands of that Dark Lord …what's his name…Moldemort...Goldemort…Voldemort, who killed James's real parents and what will they say? Since we only taught him Muggle Warfare and not Magical. Especially since we blocked this magic, so that he won't go to any Magical Schools or else the Union Magical Department will discover that he's not from this time period and do God knows what. We only know that the blocks are breaking and that his Magical Core is getting stronger as he ages. What are we going to do, Robert?"

Robert looked deep into his wives beautiful blue eyes as he replied," we let him join in the war. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, but you and I both know that we can't stop them from joining. All we can do is pray to God that his magic matures quickly. When it does, we tell him the truth."

"And will he react, when we tell him that we aren't his real parents?" Mary asked, with even more tears running down her eyes.

"All we can do is hope that he understands and is happy about It.", her husband answered.

Mary smiled, as her husband gave a kiss to her cheek; as the sound of knocking came from the Library Door.

"Come in.", Robert said to whoever was at the other side of the door.

He heard the sound of the door opening, as he saw that it was James. He walked up to his parents with a small smile and a telegram in his hand.

His father noticed it and asked," what is it, James?"

James handed his father telegram, as his father adjusted his glasses. As he read out the whole telegram.

_To: Cadet Harry James Lee_

_You are to report to the Institute by tomorrow afternoon (though later than one o'clock) to be joining with the Corps Cadets to help with the training of the Provision Army for defense of the Commonwealth of Virginia. Note: You must be in uniform, when you arrive._

_Superintended Smith_

Robert closed his eyes, as he knew that the decision was now made; there was no turning back, now. James is going to join in the war. He only hoped that this war would be over quick and that James would survive. He could tell that his wife was thinking the same thing as she had even more tears in her eyes.

"James." He said.

"Yes, Dad?" James asked.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Because I'll see if I can pull you out of VMI." His father asked, looking into James's eyes.

"Yes, father. This is what I want to do; I want to defend my home and state. Just as you are, father." James answered.

Robert nodded sadly, as he said," very well, but I want you to promise me three things."

"Yes?" James asked.

" 1. I want you to be very careful, 2. Not to do any heroes stuff, and 3. After this war is over, I want you to resign and live a different life, if possible."

James stared for a minute and then nodded.

"Good, you might want you to get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day.", His father said.

James nodded, as he left to his bedroom to get some sleep. While his parents stayed in the library for a little bit more, knowing that he was never going to be the same person after this war and that they couldn't get him away from it.

* * *

**Finally, I got this chapter. Sorry. It took so long, I had gotten Type B Flu and didn't have the energy to work on this chapter. Though I managed to do some work for story , like events for that could change the Civil War, some ideas for story ahead to make it perfect, etc. The next Chapter will probably come next weekend, it will be on the 1****st**** Battle of Manassas A.K.A Battle of Bull Run. Also please give some of your ideas for the story or opinions.**


End file.
